Jaws
by PJOHOA4ever19
Summary: When a Gibbs' daughter shows up at NCIS for help (or a job.) What will happen? Will she cause trouble, or will she solve the case herself? Why do I suck at summaries? Why do I keep asking questions that you can't answer? Read to find out! Please Please read it becomes a good story! Eventual Tony/OC, Gibbs/Jenny, maybe Abby/McGee, and maybe Ziva/OC
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs walked in from the elevator, followed by a girl with Red hair and blue eyes. She was about 21 years old. "Dad, please help. It's ur…" "Fine."

30 minutes earlier…

The elevator slowly opened to show a redhead girl with blue eyes. She was wearing a Green sweatshirt. She walked up to Gibbs. "Hi. Remember me? It's Julie Gibbs, your…" the girl started. "Daughter. I know. Why are you here and what do you want?" said Gibbs. "I want help. I'm being stalked. The same man comes to my door every day and knocks three times then rings the doorbell. I want you to help me. We're family." She said. "I don't do family." Said Gibbs.

Present Time…

"Fine Julie." Said Gibbs. He turned to the Team. "This is Julianne Gibbs, my…daughter." Said Gibbs. He continued on to Abby's lab and left Julie with the team. She slumped down in her Dad's chair and spun around. "So…" said Julie, "Whatcha working on?" "Murder of a Marine." Said McGee. "As Always." Finished Tony. She nodded. "Nice. Hey have you guys ever seen Jaws?"

Tony perked up. "Starring Robert Shaw, directed by Steven Spielberg. I love that movie!" "Be careful, Tony likes every movie." Said McGee. Ziva chimed in. "I heard they are playing that at the movies tomorrow in…5D?" "3D." Tony corrected her. She nodded.

Gibbs walked in. "Your Mo- Jenny wants to see you." He said. "M-Jenny? Why?" I said.

No one else knew that Jenny was my Mom. "I don't know." He said. I walked up to her office nervously. I hadn't seen my Mom in forever. They left me to an Orphanage when I was little. They didn't want anyone to know that I was born. Cynthia let me in. I ran in and hugged my Mom. "Hey Mom." I said.

Little did I know Tony, Ziva, and McGee had followed me and were watching. Tony, of course, broke the silence. "Director Shepard is your Mom?" My eyes widened. I went all-out on him.

"WHAT THE HECK DINOZZO?! NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT DIRECTOR SHEPARD IS MY MOM AND GIBBS IS MY DAD…" I stopped. I really shouldn't have said that.

He looked surprised. "Gibbs has _two_ daughters? With _two _women? HA! That's…" Jenny cut him off. _"Agent DiNozzo." _I coughed to break the silence. Jenny nodded. "Julie, why don't you go back to work?" I sighed. "Okay." I went out and when I passed Tony, I stomped on his foot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading the story, my e-mails and notifications have been BLOWING UP! I really didn't think this story would last long, but it has been, so thanks! Oh and in this story Jenny NEVER died. Thanks again!**

**~Kay**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED NCIS (POSSIBLE SPOILER) JENNY WOULD NOT HAVE DIED.**

* * *

This time I peeked in my Mom's office WITHOUT Tony or ANYONE! "Mom?" I whispered. No answer. I opened the door all the way and found my parents hugging. I ran over and we had a family moment.

.oOo.

We were at the conference table. Dad was explaining how I got here to Mom. For some reason all I could think about was Tony. He was a jerk, for sure, but he loved movies, just like me, and he was pretty cute.

I shook the thought out of my head. I actually stood up and wiggled around like I was having a seizure until My Mom asked me if I was okay. I nodded.

"Mom, can I have a job?" I asked randomly. "What? I mean-sure, but where?" she said. "Um...how about with Abby? I have a degree in forensics and stuff." She shrugged. "Well…I guess so, if it's okay with Abby."

I smiled. "Thanks! C'mon Dad! Let's ask Abby!" I grabbed his wrist and practically pulled him to the Lab.

"Hey Abbs." Said Gibbs as we walked in. "HIIIIIII GIBBS!" the excited Goth said. "Abby, how would you like an assistant?" he asked. Abby was quiet, obviously thinking. "Um…yeah! Why not? Who?" Gibbs motioned to me. I smiled. "Hi Abby, I'm Julie Gibbs." I said. Abby had a grin bigger than mine. "Hi! Wait, Gibbs? Where have I heard that before? Hmm…WAIT! You're Gibbs' daughter! That's AWESOME! Welcome to the Lab! My Lab is your Lab."

I danced down to tell everyone. "Hello co-workers!" I said. "What?" asked Ziva. "I got a job working with Abby!" I said. Tony smiled. "Nice." McGee had his eyes glued to his computer. I didn't bother telling him if he was working. "When do you start?" asked Ziva. "Tomorrow. Oh and by the way, I checked the movie schedule, and they're playing Jaws in 3D all weekend, not just tonight." I said. Ziva nodded.

* * *

**Thanks again! Chapter 3 up later or tomorrow!**

**~Kay**


End file.
